


First Sight

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 架空校园看了预告只是想突然痴汉一下罢了（。）随便写写。





	First Sight

树叶开始泛黄的时候，新的一学期已过大约三分之一。不同于其他学校，N大作为综合大学只有一个校区，占地面积不小。每日在校园里穿梭的学生很多，若从上方看去很像某种在固定空间里游荡的黑色物质——罗渽民常在生化楼的屋顶坐着玩，这栋专业楼已经处于校园比较边缘的地方，望去只能俯瞰一角，但也足够让他消磨大把大把的空闲时间。

他的好友李帝努是生化系的学生，大一还没来得及选具体方向，一上来就是繁忙的基础专业课和通识课程，还经常跑实验室帮学长学姐做实验。相比之下作为体育特长生进入N大的罗渽民当下不是在训练短道速滑就是在休息。有次他实在无聊得紧悄悄遛到实验室去找李帝努玩，他转帮学姐拿笔记本时看见李帝努正带着护目镜认真观察仪器里液体的变化，旁边好动的学长拿过一支红色玫瑰别在他的耳朵上，李帝努做事从来都特别认真一时没去管这些，学长看着学弟没反应，悻悻把花取下插进学姐放在窗边的花瓶里。

罗渽民忽然好奇：“这是哪里来的花？”

学长露出不怀好意的笑容，指着李帝努说：“这家伙的爱慕者送来的。”

罗渽民挑挑眉头：“哦？他对象知道吗？”

在一实验室忽然集中的视线里，李帝努手中的笔终于快握不稳，自暴自弃地抬头恼道：“罗渽民你烦不烦啊，拿着花赶紧滚蛋！”

罗渽民撇嘴，走过去把花瓶里那独朵还未完全开放的红玫瑰取出，轻轻挥着离开了实验室。真是一点幽默感都没有，罗渽民不知多少次在心里抱怨着李帝努的不解风情。这下罗渽民无聊地在学校里面晃悠，他望着那些已经青黄颜色交替的密密树叶，脑袋空空的。现在正是上课时段，校园里没什么人，在罗渽民把视线移回水平线时，面前跑来一个单肩背着书包的小个子男生，脚步似乎有些急促几乎快要跑起来，两人走近时罗渽民灵机一动，伸出手将玫瑰递过去，小个子男生见着很快刹脚愣住，金黄头发跟着惯性晃了晃。

罗渽民露出人见人爱的笑容说：“送给你。”

男生没有犹豫太久，抬手接过去，罗渽民看见他手上有块不大不小的胎记，有些像爱心的形状。

“谢谢你。”男生的声音清爽干净，他似乎还要赶时间，一边往前走一边回头和罗渽民招手，说着“再见啊同学”的时候并着脚小跳，黄色发丝也跟着动起来。

 

说再见果然还是会再见到的。

小个子男生的名字叫黄仁俊，美术系的学生，和自己同级，罗渽民不费吹灰之力知道了。不久后体育系因为有比赛从美术系借了些人过来做手工海报，低年级的学弟学妹自然是容易被使唤的群体，与其他人不一样的是，黄仁俊从来的时候脸上就带着明亮的表情，不像很抗拒任务的人。他抬着脑袋在汇合的人群里捕捉到罗渽民，小幅度地挥手。

之后罗渽民被学姐拉到一边说叫他们来是需要几个模特宣传照片和视频，细心的女孩子从体育系里挑出各个年级长得最好看的人，摄影师到达后下达“要做就做到最好，干脆画点淡妆”的指令，几个女生乱了阵脚，迅速找来化妆品让模特们坐着排队化妆。弄好底妆的罗渽民听到学姐着急嘀咕着时间不太够，便提议说淡妆也不需要什么太高的技术，不如现场借两个美术系的学生过来帮忙，学姐听了觉得有道理，罗渽民赶紧追击道：“那个学生就挺好的，他画画很厉害。”

他手指着不远处趴在地上和同学商量海报设计的黄仁俊，学姐听了赶紧过去和他说话，又拉起现场仅有的三个女生来帮忙。黄仁俊看到笑盈盈的罗渽民跟着也笑：“喂，是不是你乱出的主意啊？”

罗渽民扬着下巴嗯一声，听着旁边的同学喊着“仁俊那这位帅哥就交给你解决了哈”便散开来，黄仁俊挠着后脑勺接着学姐递过来的眼线笔，小声说着：“一上来就给我这么难的任务啊。”

罗渽民听了赶紧从靠着椅背的姿势换为挺直背的乖乖样：“没事，我当仁俊的第一个眼线练手对象。”

黄仁俊沉重地点点头，补充一句“化不好别怪我”后凑过来，他的小拇指侧面轻轻靠着罗渽民的太阳穴，罗渽民自然地垂下些眼睛好让黄仁俊上手。细软笔尖在他的眼皮上轻留下几乎忽略不计的凉意，他的视线刚好对上黄仁俊微张露出两颗白色门牙的嘴，嘴唇不薄不厚刚刚好，此刻一开一合嘀咕着“是不是该再画长点”“嗯这样比较好”“要对称要对称”。罗渽民不自觉笑了，眼睛眯起来，正在琢磨眼尾形状的黄仁俊一下画歪了。

“你别动啊！”他一下怪罪着，语气里倒不是真的生气，赶紧去找来棉签小心翼翼地擦，他偏着头，呼吸轻洒在罗渽民的脸侧，暖呼呼的。

“既然是仁俊帮我化的，等会儿要等着帮我卸妆哦。”

黄仁俊睁大眼睛：“你自己找学姐卸不就好了？”

罗渽民翘起嘴巴，不服：“不行啊，学姐很忙的，你还是等等我吧。”

黄仁俊笑，看着眼前的人想摇晃身体撒娇，赶紧将对方的下巴捏住，低着头警告罗渽民别动，不一会儿两只眼睛的眼妆化好了，黄仁俊离得稍远看了看，满意地点点头。

“仁俊你可要有始有终哦。”罗渽民拉着黄仁俊的白色T恤不放，黄仁俊一只手握住罗渽民作乱的手，笑着绕到对方身后立刻来了个锁喉，罗渽民显然没料到小个子男生会这么生猛，赶紧可怜巴巴地啊啊啊地叫，直到旁边传来笑声后黄仁俊才有些不好意思地把人放开。

“哇仁俊好可怕哦！”罗渽民捂着胸口装作很害怕的样子，黄仁俊没理他的装疯卖傻，从薄外套口袋里拿出唇膏打开，一边自然地在罗渽民身边坐下，旁边的人转头去盯着他肉粉色的嘴唇，一时没有说话。

“秋天真的很干。”黄仁俊将嘴唇轻微拉着试图将润唇的膏体更均匀地擦上去，他口齿不清说着话，罗渽民在旁边傻乎乎地笑。黄仁俊给自己弄好后他将唇膏再转了些出来，伸手扳过身边人的脸，仔细地给他滋润起嘴唇。

“刚刚就看见你嘴唇好干。”黄仁俊游刃有余地在罗渽民的嘴上来来回回地抹，觉得差不多后他抿抿自己的嘴，罗渽民也学着他的样子动了动嘴唇，黄仁俊这下才眯起眼睛露出很满足的样子。

“帅哥要有帅哥的觉悟。”他将唇膏盖好扔进身边的布袋里，不顾罗渽民根本没回过神，站起来拍拍腿，“渽民，我今天真的没时间，记得去找学姐要卸妆的东西，要好好擦干净哦！”

 

两天后罗渽民辗转打听到黄仁俊在学校图书馆有份兼职，摸清时间点后他就等在图书馆外的长凳上好让黄仁俊一眼就能发现他。今天黄仁俊背着布包，身穿蓝白相间的细条纹衬衫，外套一件米色无袖校园风毛衣，若不知道他是大学生完全能把他当高中生吧。黄仁俊显然是看见了他，笑着摇摇头就想走，罗渽民一手抓着装满零食的塑料袋一手抓着一块毛毯向他跑去。

“这位帅哥，等会儿有空不？”

黄仁俊头也没回：“没空。”

眼尖的罗渽民在他稍后的位置看到他鼓起来的脸颊，一定是在笑，赶紧小跑超过他堵在前面，黄仁俊没来得及收住表情，全被罗渽民看在眼里，他迅速空出一只手去抓黄仁俊的手，是他想念的有些肉乎乎的触感，二话不说拖着人走去生化楼的天台。黄仁俊一路上被他拉着也不说话，默默地紧了紧相握的手。

“……所以你是邀请我在天台晒太阳？”黄仁俊有些无言地看罗渽民笑嘻嘻地把毛毯铺在水泥地上，然后把袋子里的零食一股脑倒出来，张开双臂邀请他坐下。

“多晒晒太阳啊，有助于长高！”

黄仁俊听了瘪嘴，还是乖乖地坐下，罗渽民还在高兴地低头挑着零食：“不知道仁俊喜欢什么味道，所以酸甜辣的都买了点。”等他抬头看清黄仁俊有些不高兴的脸，有些莫名。

“生气了啊？”他小心翼翼地问，越过一堆零食仰着脑袋去看黄仁俊的脸，被看的人没绷住因面前忽然放大的脸咯咯笑起来，罗渽民这才发现他有颗很明显的小虎牙。

“我喜欢吃甜的。”得到命令后罗渽民翻找起甜味的零食，他将巧克力pocky和水蜜桃味的软糖递到黄仁俊面前，黄仁俊拿起pocky翻了个身趴在毛毯上，小腿在宽松的裤管里乱晃，男孩将包装兹拉打开，毫不客气地咔擦咔擦地吃起来。罗渽民似乎不满意没有对话，趴着问：“都不给我吃一根吗？”

此时已经快速消灭掉两根pocky的人转头过来，罗渽民的眼帘垂下，伸手抓住对方拿着零食的手，不顾对方一时的身体僵硬，凑过去吸了一下他的嘴角。

“吃这么快干嘛？”罗渽民舔舔嘴唇对他咧开嘴笑，“嘴边都有饼干渣了。”

黄仁俊愣了几秒赶紧从地上坐起来，干爽的秋风吹过撩开他的头发，耳朵尖早就变成了粉色，他像个多动小孩左顾右看几回合，说着“好热”，两只小手交叉着捏着宽松的毛衣角往上提，在领口间看到罗渽民平静的脸好像又冷静下来将毛衣穿回去，金黄色的头发在这样一折腾间显得毛毛躁躁，罗渽民却始终觉得可爱至极。

黄仁俊凑过去靠罗渽民很近，顺着风能感觉到彼此的呼吸，他闭上眼睛将自己的嘴凑上去碰了下罗渽民的，质问：“你干嘛亲我？”

罗渽民乐了：“那你干嘛也亲我？”

“还回去啊。”黄仁俊一副理所应当的样子反击，罗渽民只好嗯嗯应着，伸手去摸他的脸，眼前的男孩长得标致，眼睛亮亮的，鼻子很挺，嘴唇看上去很好啃，他顺着自己的感觉去接吻，在舌头进入对方嘴里的瞬间他尝到了巧克力的甜味，像黄仁俊的声音一样。

两人分开时都微喘，黄仁俊靠着罗渽民的额头，忽然睁开眼睛：“才见面三次，进展是不是太快了？”

“不快，第一次我对你一见钟情，第二次我就确定我们两情相悦，第三次……第三次……”罗渽民他看见黄仁俊笑着在等他圆完自己的话，面对喜欢的人他一时语塞，“哎呀，事不过三，一定要亲到。”

黄仁俊被眼前人逗得开心，他稍稍抬眼看着秋风将两人的头发带着缠在一起，心想今天可真是个好天气，他从布袋里拿出一个小塑料罐，里面装满了红色的玫瑰花瓣。

“你上次送我的花，我还留着。”他打开罐子，伸进两根手指夹出一朵干花瓣，视线与罗渽民的再次相汇时忽然有些不好意思，只好把花瓣举起来给他看，然后傻乎乎地贴在自己的鼻梁上，罗渽民因自己的动作眯起眼睛笑，风再次呼啸而过时把花瓣吹走了，黄仁俊呆愣地放下手，望着罗渽民背后蓝色的天空，他粉色的头发跟着吹起几缕，是很好的颜色搭配。

“晚上你有空吗？”黄仁俊问。

“有。今晚我们不训练。”

“那……陪我上节晚课，我们再出去吃火锅好不好？”

“好，听你的。”

 

 

FIN


End file.
